The Tragedy of an American Heart
by ThatBritishWannaBe
Summary: "What creeps down my back is an indelible wound and a committed crime, becauase even if I chase the distant days that can't return anymore, I won't reach them."


**Author's note:**My second fan-fiction. Hmm, I figured that my first wouldn't get a lot of review considering I'm writing for a fandom like Hetalia. But with much dedication, I will rise to the top! (Hopefully...maybe...I doubt it.) Anyhow, just an idea that popped into my head. This is also Fem!America as I explained before that I do enjoy writing America as a girl, because of the emotional part of it. If upon request though, I'll gladly write Normal America. Inspired by kitsie-gem's picture on dA. I'll send you the link to it, if so asked for.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Dear You

**Summary:** _"What creeps down my back is an indelible wound and a committed crime, becauase even if I chase the distant days that can't return anymore, I won't reach them.__"_

**Rating:** It dances on the line of M and T.

**Warning:** Mental breakdown of Fem-America, hidden Fem-US/UK, many references to Higurashi, but it won't kill you so bear with me please.

* * *

><p><em>"Before the story begins, is it such a sin<br>For me to take what's mine until the end of time?  
>We were more than friends before the story ends<br>And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design"_

* * *

><p>She could hear, but she couldn't understand it, or rather she refused to understand it- that is, Germany's speaking at the world conference at her home. The American herself hadn't been in a good mood lately, but seeing the reputation she set herself she had to maintain her loud-mouth personality. Besides that, she didn't really want anyone annoying her, so she thought she might as well keep the act. However, since no one was paying attention to her, America quietly sighed and rested her head on her fist; her sky blue eyes scanning the room.<p>

The first person to grab her attention was her beloved younger sister: Canada. The favorite of the two North American countries. The one everyone liked; the smart one; the cute one; the sensible one; the _normal _one; and mainly: 'the-poor-unfortunate-soul-who-was-stuck-with-America-as-an-older-sister'. Her mere stare had turned into a cold glare. Sure her breasts were larger than her, but that didn't change the fact that she, America, was an incredible superpower, and her little sister, Canada, was not. America sighed again; even if _she_ was looked down upon, she couldn't blame it on her little sister. The Canadian was the only one who really did care about her. Nevertheless, it didn't change the one single fact:

**Canada was weak. **

Next her eyes traveled to the Frenchman who sat a few seats down from her. As per usual, he was flirting with everything, and _anything,_ that was caught in his vision. Honestly, how could someone express their feelings so easily and openly? America knew for a fact that if he tried that with anyone in the city, he would've been possibly attack (or killed) by either an over-protective boyfriend/husband, an offended feminist, or just a general paranoid freak. Ah, but she couldn't really complain; as flamboyant as France was, the American knew she was in great debt to him. If it weren't for him and Spain, she would've been crushed and still be a colony right now. Even so, it didn't change the one single fact:

**France was weak.**

Speaking of colonies and independence, blue eyes involuntary searched for a Brit drinking -she gagged- tea; seriously, didn't the old man know that coffee was a better choice in the morning. America wasn't exactly sure why England acted this way. Why he would easily smile at everyone except her; why he was so quick to scold her or criticize her; hell, he treated France better, and he hated France. Perhaps it was because of their long history together Weren't they friends? Friends definitely not treat each other like that. He had been crushing her with those taxes, he kept stripping her of her rights- she just couldn't take it anymore. If there was anyone to blame of his misery, it was him alone; his fault he was such a horrible brother.

_"Hey England! What's the meaning of all of this? Do you honestly expect me to able to pay all these taxes?"_ _It felt odd yelling at England like that, but at the given moment, the colonial girl could less. Her elder, being shocked that his 'little angel' would use such a tone with him, narrowed his eyes and gave her a scowl._

_"What are you talking about, America? This is completely normal and necessary. Are you forgetting you're my colony?_"_ His voice was stern, but soft enough as to not scare her. However, if he knew what should would've done next , he would've chosen better words._

_"Colony...** COLONY**? __I thought I was your little sister!" Before he had the chance to grab her, she had been long gone. If he had chased her, she didn't know nor did she care._

America clenched her fist and gritted her teeth; it was pathetic and sad that she still felt discomfort remembering something of her past. Besides, she couldn't keep holding onto to him like this; after all, he was in love with Japan and very much vice versa. America wasn't stupid; she knew how to read the 'atmosphere', but she just choose not to read. She couldn't kick his ass completely mainly because: Japan was pretty, she's really nice, and her anime was incredibly bad-ass. No, America wasn't jealous of her Japanese friend; heroines don't do jealously. More like complementing her...yeah that was it. Besides, there was a major difference between herself, England, and Japan that would never change:

**Japan was weak.**

**England was weak.**

Really, everyone was weak. It was not of arrogance, but of truth.

**Germany was weak.**

**The Italies were weak.**

**Russia was weak.**

"Well, well, well it looks like little 'Merica has a crush on England. Hey, why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer, ja!" Lead it to Prussia -who wasn't even a country anymore, so it puzzled her why he was allowed in- to worsen her day. Because of his outburst, said person she was starring at stared back at her, and gave her a questioning glare. Sweet Liberty, she could feel the oncoming migraine. It didn't help when England himself decided to go along with the joke.

It was more the smug tone he carried that annoyed her, "Sorry America, I'm just not into loud-mouth, nosy, obnoxious little girls. Honestly, hit the gym first, and change that strictly hot-dog diet of yours." Okay...that hurt...a lot. His little 'joke' had caused a major up-roaring laugh among the other nations. Seriously, why were they all laughing at her? Why were they always mean to her? She didn't do anything wrong, so why? Those innocent sky-blue eyes turned into a raw frost-bound glare.

_'...Kill them...'_

If she didn't help them, they would've been in shambles.

_'...Kill them...'_

They all stood firmly on their feet only because she allowed it! So how...how dare they treat like child paying its game.

'_KILL THEM. You have the power. Destroy the land you provided for them. Take your power back. Show them the true power of the United States of America!' _

That's...that's right; she had power greater than any country now. She indeed had power, and no one would forget that. She was lucky that they were in her home, and that all her meeting halls had 'special arrangements' in each of the buildings. In a matter of seconds, America pulled out her pistol and shot the electrical panel. If the sound of a bullet being released from a gun wasn't surprising enough, then surely the short black-out would do the trick. When the back-up generator started up, the foreign countries were completely alarmed when they found themselves bounded to their chair.

"Y'all European and Asian countries like to 'ook for sumthin' to keep pissin' me off, don't cha?" The American could careless of her southern accent; besides she had so many of them, she hadn't firmly settle on one. She couldn't help but let out a sly smirk as the tried to wiggle out of their seats, so she continued speaking, "Bless your lil' idiotic hearts; those seats ya butts are sittin' on are custom made. Meaning y'all is about stuck as two pieces of paper with crazy glue!" Ignoring the outrageous shouting of the other countries, America hummed the _Star Spangled __Banner _to herself, and walk to other side of the room. With a push of the Emergency button, the whole room had transformed into room you would see in spy movie of some sort. The blonde girl walked over to the wall when a holographic screen had appear, and it certainly grabbed their attention. Whatever it was she was doing, it caused a humongous globe to appear at the center of the stage. Climbing onto the table, she proceeded towards the hologram, and explain just what those red dots meant. After explaining what it meant, or rather during, she received a tremendous amount of disgusted looks, but she didn't care; not anymore. Of course Germany was the first to speak out.

"You idiot! All that bombing can cause a major plate movement! Even you'll get some damage!" And right away his face was red with anger as he tried to negotiate with the young nation. This, however, earned the German two things: a frost-bite glare and harsh smack across his face. Nevertheless, the small, yet sudden, outburst of violence had scared Northern Italy into crying senseless. The American then sent him a glare knowing that, even if it meant he would be quietly sobbing, he would shut up so as to let her talk; and just as she expected, it worked.

"Damn tight-ass, do ya honestly think I'd do sumthin' that would end up hurtin' me?"Getting tired of her southern accent, she changed to her normal one. "Honestly, do you think I'm an idiot? There's a reason why I'm always barging in someone else's home. Not only am I looking for oil and space for my army, but I'm testing just how sturdy your land is." America continued to stare at her globe with amusement.

"Amerique, this is absurd! You cannot do this. Please let us talk this out." Great, now that frog was butting in.

"One, why can't I? Two...there is nothing to talk about." The grave of seriousness within her tone was scaring the Frenchman. What happened to his _'petit aigle'_? The one he helped rebel against that English pig? He frowned and looked away; something told him this would all end in a bad ending.

"Anyhow, it looks like some of you can withstand these little 'friends' of mine, but others," She turned her head towards the Japanese girl, earning a horrified gasp in return. America walked towards her, and squatted down until she was face-to-face with her. A sickening smile appeared upon the blue-eyed girl's face. "Really can't afford to. Isn't that right, Japan? After all, it took a while for you to recover didn't it? Who knows what you would've been without my help."

"I-I know...I am v-very grateful, America-san." The short girl bowed her head to the best of her ability.

"Tch, damn straight you are. Anyway, come I need a sidekick." The binding on her chair released, and two men in black began to take out of the room

"Don't touch her!" Everyone turned their head to the sudden outburst. "Do you honestly think you're being a bloody hero by doing this? Of all of the stupid things you can come up with, have you lost you're mind? You won't be a heroine, you'll become-" A second smack was given that day, only this time she grabbed his hair and leaned in close to him. Furious shaking green eyes met still icy blue ones just like that day.

"It's because of countries like you that there's constant war. Greedy nations like you who only want land and money, and never care about what others have to say, because of your filthy arrogance. By uniting you all under my red, white, and blue there will finally be peace; there will finally be no more war; everyone, will be free." America snorted at the faces they all made; they looked like gaping fishes. Turning to Germany once more, "See the problem with your boss Germany is that: his army was made of people he wanted it to be. Never did he consider if he weren't so selective, that you could've actually won the second war. But because he didn't, so many innocent lives were lost, because you and you're boss thought you were superior to all those people; never once did equality run through your mind! But I'll change that!"

"Ve...Miss. America please don't this. It's really scary, and I really don't want to die." The Italian did his best to plead, but had ended up getting ignored just like the other nations protesting. He watched the American walk off the table and approached another 'scary' tall man in black. Her blue eyes no longer held the same spark, they were dull and cold; just looking into them made you feel as if you were going to die on the spot. And that sweet heroic smile she would always wear was now gone, but instead replaced with another 'smile'. However, this one was different: it hanged from ear to ear, but it was lopsided- sadistically horribly lopsided. America looked insane, very well mad in fact. But perhaps that wasn't the correct; there had to be a better word for it. That is, Canada noted, her form was shaking in the slightest of movement, much like a child waiting to open his gift on Christmas. The Canadian girl tried to get comfortable as she could in this death trap; maybe that was the answer. In any case, this situation wouldn't end well for either one of them.

"Tell the troops to move out. The American Empire will now rise!"

_'God help my sister.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hehe, ridiculous. Constructed review and advice will be gladly accepted. Opinions and everything else are also welcome. Oh, the petit aigle means little eagle. it's a reference to my other story on here.


End file.
